Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen The Lost Weeks
by John The Adventurer
Summary: A while ago I tumbled into a magical world and fell in love with a magical queen, but I've already told you all that story. This is the story of the three and a half weeks I spent in recovery at the castle in Arendelle, much of that time attempting to gain the attention of the beautiful woman who I am now hopelessly lucky enough to call my wife.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

The Lost Weeks

Introduction

Author's Note: Are you guys still reading these? I haven't gotten any feedback from you guys in a while. I love writing these stories, but I don't really think I should keep going if nobody is reading them.

This story fills in the blanks left in my previous story, the Adventurer and the Snow Queen. If you haven't read that story, I suggest you do before reading this one, as this won't make much sense otherwise. Those of you that have read that previous tale told me that the story felt rushed, and it was. At that time I had only just left Arendelle, and I felt that the only way I could work through my grief was to write it all down as quickly as possible. Each chapter took about a day to write, with virtually no editing or going back to flesh out the story more.

Many of you also stated that the love between Elsa and I seemed to happen too fast. I can promise you that it did not happen quickly, not from my viewpoint at least. Of course, whether I admitted it to myself or not, I was smitten with Elsa as soon as I laid eyes on her. However, I sort of got on Elsa's nerves the first time we spoke at length, and it took a while for her to warm up to me. Remember, I was in Arendelle for three and a half weeks. A lot can happen in that time.

So, now I am writing down the tale of those three and a half weeks, all the parts that I neglected in my first telling of the tale, all the parts I can remember at least. Be prepared for some emotional turmoil, as well as ridiculous pranks that I played as I tried to catch the eye of the woman who would later become my wife, as well as various other embarrassing occurrences that I neglected to tell you all previously for very good reasons. (Embarrassment chief among them.)


	2. Week 1

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

The Lost Weeks

Week 1

Night 1

I woke up in the middle of the night with a great need to use the restroom. Rapunzel and Eugene had kept their promise from the day before and were now sleeping in the castle's guest quarters, Anna and Kristoff were also asleep, Anna in her room and Kristoff in a guest room, as they would not be married for a while yet. I tried to get up, but fell backwards, nausea and vertigo overpowering me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone awake?" Unfortunately, not only were the princesses and their princes all asleep, but the servants appeared to be sleeping as well. I tried to reach for the nearby cord that would ring a bell to call the servants, but I failed in that as well. Then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted the servants to come. I didn't want to need someone to help me use the restroom. That would be truly embarrassing. "The great John the Adventurer," I muttered to myself, "brought low by a full bladder."

It was a cool title, but I decided then I needed to find a better one. "Adventurer" didn't instil fear in the hearts of the wicked. Of course I would end up keeping the title, but I didn't know that at the time. Eventually I was able to struggle out of bed, falling face-first to the ground. After laying there for about ten minutes, I made my painful, vertigo-filled way towards the chamber pot, using the wall and the bedpost to keep me steady.

After relieving myself I returned to the bed, barely managing to keep myself from vomiting as I heaved myself onto the mattress. After all that I didn't even have the strength left to put myself under the covers, and so just lay there as I fell asleep. (Hey, you guys said you wanted to know everything, and there is no way I am ever going to forget that embarrassing experience.)

. . . . .

Day 2

"So what do you usually do?" Eugene asked as he leaned against the doorframe, looking bored out of his mind. "I'm just going to guess here and say you don't usually spend all of your time unable to get out of bed."

"Nope," I laughed. "I'm usually pretty active. I'm a bit hyperactive really, always having to do something. Sitting here in bed all day is the most annoying thing I could possibly do." I paused, thinking over his question. "I spend a lot of my time traveling through the magical realms, going on various adventures and usually almost getting myself killed in the process. The time that I don't spend traveling is mostly used up at school."

"You still have a tutor?" he asked, incredulous. "Aren't you a bit old to still have a tutor?"

"No, no, nothing like that," I replied with a chuckle. "Where I'm from, we have schools and academies where people go to learn. We go to these schools for quite a while, depending on what job you want to have. Where I'm from everyone gets an education, not just the nobility."

"I wish I was from there," he chuckled. "You have no idea how confusing the Coronian court is. Rapunzel seems to be adjusting better than me, but she has had difficulties too. My only education was from the streets, and everything she learned was from her books and what little Gothel would tell her."

"I don't think you'd do very well in school," I told him with a small smirk. "Depending on where you live in the country, that's six to eight hours of your day spent sitting at a desk, working on equations and essays and when you finally leave the teachers give you more work to do at home."

"I understood about half of what you said," he told me, "and I understand that I would not want any part in that."

"You and me both," I laughed. "But where I live, it is necessary if you want to have a successful career, which you need in order to produce revenue, aka money."

"I've never heard the word revenue before," he admitted, "but the need for money is something I know very well. My small time spent in luxury hasn't made me forget that."

"Trust me my friend," I told him, "That need is present, no matter what realm you are in."

. . . . .

"I overheard you talking with Eugene earlier," Rapunzel told me later that day. "What is it like, your land? It sounds so different from anywhere I've heard of before."

"That is certainly true," I laughed, trying to look normal as my brain frantically searched for things to say without giving too much away. I couldn't let her know I was from a completely different world entirely. "I live far to the west," I told her, "across the Atlantic Ocean."

"In the New World?" she asked. "I thought those were just stories. You mean there are actually other lands on the other side of the ocean?"

"Yes, the New World." I could already tell at this point that time was a bit skewed in this realm, as everything seemed to be in the eighteen or hundreds, but America was already established by then. It wouldn't still be called the New World, and it certainly wouldn't be debatable if it even exists. Then again, magical realms rarely made any sense. "In my country, we don't have kings or queens anymore. We vote on who we want to lead us."

"I've never heard of anything like that!" she exclaimed, wonder in her eyes. "What is it like?"

"It's a good idea," I replied, "but it doesn't always work out. The system has a lot of corruption, and the person who gets elected isn't always the best man for the job. The guy we have right now is kind of an idiot."

"Why don't you get rid of him then?" Rapunzel asked. "With your power it should be easy. Or is he a sorcerer too?"

"It doesn't work that way," I laughed. "For one thing, you can't just go and kick the president out of the White House. That would cause chaos. For another thing, magic doesn't really work where I'm from. Remember what I told you about the dam? I can only get past it when I go beyond my land. It's a cruel gift. I am one of the most powerful human beings in history, but I can't use my power unless I am as far from home as I can get." My face fell, my thoughts going to my family and how I couldn't even tell them about my gifts without them thinking that I am insane.

Rapunzel smiled sadly, patting me on the shoulder. "I'm sure things will get better for you," she told me. She left then, sensing that I what I needed then was to be left alone.

. . . .

Day 3

After that first incident I didn't have very many restroom issues, and by the third day I could stand up for almost a full minute before collapsing into a gelatinous heap. I still spent massive amounts of time sleeping though, sleep that for some strange reason kept on being interrupted by curious Disney characters.

"Rapunzel told me what you said about your home," Anna told me after she shook me awake.

I yawned and rubbed by eyes, chuckling at her eagerness. "You and Rapunzel are becoming fast friends, aren't you?"

"Yep," she replied. "Kristoff and Eugene seem to be getting along pretty well too. So what is it like, to have powers but not have powers? You told me the thing about the dam, but I mean, how does it feel to know you have all that power but not be able to use it?"

"It is the most frustrating thing in the world," I told her. "Having to watch bad things happen, knowing that I should be able to do something about it, but I can't." I groaned, knowing that feeling of powerlessness far too well. It is always there, in the back of my mind. "To have power, but be unable to use it… It's worse than having no power at all."

"You're turning out to be a bit of a downer," Anna told me. "Are you usually this glum?"

"Not usually," I replied with a small smile. "I usually have a great sense of humor. I'll be better once I get back on his feet."

"Get some sleep then," she told me, turning to leave.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm. "This past few days I've been visited by you, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, and even Olaf. But Elsa never showed up. Do you know why?"

"Elsa's really busy," Anna replied, looking a bit skittish. "You know, running the country, being queen."

"It's more than that," I argued. "I spoke with Olaf. The little guy gets on my nerves a bit, but he told me something interesting. In the week since the whole "magical winter" incident, Elsa has always made time for you and the others. That was the whole point of the ice skating rink activity the day the Trickster and I showed up. After that day however, according to the snowman at least, Elsa hasn't been around to see you either. What's up with her?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she answered simply. "I think it has something to do with what that, uh, Trickster did. You know, making himself look like her. I didn't hear what he said, but I could tell it really rattled her. She won't tell me anything about it though."

"Someone's going to need to get her out of that shell," I muttered, thinking. "Why don't you go and think of a way to help. I think I hear this pillow calling my name."

. . . . .

Day Four

"Are you sure you are ready to start walking around?" Kristoff asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Absolutely not," I replied, stumbling out of the very comfortable bed. "In fact, I am fairly certain I will fall flat on my face within the first few minutes. However, I have a track record of doing the impossible, so I am going to try to do it again." I stood up, trying to keep my legs from shaking, and began walking out the door. I walked confidently, striding out into the hallway and into a nearby sitting room, collapsing onto the couch with a grunt. "Not a word," I muttered as I saw the smirk on Kristoff's face. "Not a single word."

. . . . .

The rest of the week was spent stubbornly trying to force my body to work. I had spent three whole days lying in bed, and I was sick of doing nothing. It hurt, and I vomited a few times, but slowly I was able to regain control of my limbs. There was still a lot of sleeping involved, except now the sleeping took place on whatever the most comfortable nearby surface happened to be, whether it was an unoccupied bed, a couch, or just a particularly fuzzy patch of carpet. The servants would always return me to my bed before I woke up, but I think I actually enjoyed the carpet more. In addition to flailing around and sleeping, there were also several more conversations between me and the others at Casa de Arendelle, but I unfortunately do not recall much about them.

Of course, I was doing more than just wandering, sleeping, and talking. Like always, I had a plan. Throughout my fumbling I eventually managed to familiarize myself with the palace, getting to know it almost as well as my own home. The parts that intrigued me the most were the locked doors. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about them, so I wandered as much as I could around the rest of the castle, taking note of every locked door. Elsa, even after all she and her sister had went through already, had locked herself away again, and I was going to pop her bubble.

"And what might you be doing?" Eugene asked, leaning casually against the wall as I tried to fiddle with one of the locks.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, rising from my crouched position. "Just… checking out this door. Very sturdy."

"Cool it beanstalk," Eugene chuckled, walking over and reaching up to put a hand on my shoulder. "First thing, I'm a thief, remember? I know what picking a lock looks like. Second, I understand why. The icy maiden has stolen your heart."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I objected, looking around sheepishly.

"I was there when you first saw her, remember?" Eugene told me. "Back in the courtyard, when you first laid your eyes on her, you were dumbstruck. You made some silly remark about getting lost in thought, if I remember correctly. Don't worry kid, I won't tell anyone your little secret. But just so you know, if I were you I wouldn't try to be getting through those doors until your magic came back. Not only will picking the locks be a lot easier, as you are terrible at it, but I also wouldn't want to face an upset woman, even when she doesn't have magical ice powers. You understand?"

"I understand," I laughed, clapping the shorter man on the shoulder. "Thanks."

And so, I waited. I discretely began to use tiny amounts of power, not even enough to pick one of the locks. Even that much was too much for me at first. But after a few more days, I was ready. I approached the first set of locked doors and cracked my knuckles, getting to work. Before long I had found my way to Elsa's study, and had my first real confrontation with the queen of ice and snow.


	3. Week 2

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

The Lost Weeks

Week 2

Day 8

It wasn't long after my excursion into Elsa's bubble of seclusion that she began to, slowly at first, leave that bubble herself. Anna had been right, the Trickster's words had affected Elsa. He had brought up all her old fears, and she had hidden behind the familiar locked doors in an attempt to escape from the fear. Of course, that hadn't helped her at all. Locking herself away had only made it worse, just as it always had. But when I came in, with my odd mixture of sage wisdom, boyish attitude, and clumsy flamboyance, I reminded her that the walls she hid behind weren't protecting her, they were crushing her.

Of course, the stuff I told her about the Trickster probably helped a bit too. Knowing that the one who made you feel bad about yourself is physically incapable of telling the truth tends to make you feel a bit better. Because, after all, if they can't tell the truth, then all that bad stuff they said was a lie. Which it was. In all my travels I have met very few people as good-hearted as Elsa. I have also met very few people as emotionally damaged as her. I knew that it would take more than a single conversation to get her to leave her bubble completely.

It started later that day. All of us were gathering for diner in the great hall, though I was still weak enough that I had to be helped the last few steps to my seat. We had just finished praying over the food when Elsa came down the stairs, her icy dress sparkling. I sat there for a moment, unable to speak.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, running up to hug her sister. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Elsa smiled down at her sister and hugged her back. "I realized I've been spending too much time with my work," she stated. "I can't let myself forget those who care about me. She sat down at the table and dinner began. She talked with Anna and Kristoff and made small talk with Eugene and Rapunzel, asking about Corona. She even talked to Olaf, but throughout the dinner she pointedly ignored me.

Afterwards she excused herself, suggesting that we all have dinner again tomorrow. I leaned against the wall and watched her leave, wondering why she was ignoring me. I didn't think it had to do with the Trickster, but I couldn't tell if she genuinely disliked me or if she was playing with me somehow. She didn't seem to hate me when I left her study, unless I was seriously misunderstanding what that sly smile of hers meant. Maybe it meant she was planning my grisly death. At that moment I really didn't have a clue.

"Ah, women," Eugene sighed, leaning up against the wall beside me. "No man will ever understand them."

"That's easy for you to say," I laughed. "You're already married. Plus you've got that casual swagger. I've never understood how to talk to women, despite the fact that I have far too many sisters."

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean that I understand women," he replied. "I just happened to be lucky enough to find the right gal. And look, you don't need to have my swagger. You've got your own attitude. You're like someone stuffed a little kid's heart and a centuries old immortal's mind into your body. You're smart, and more importantly, clever. You'll find a way to get past that bubble of hers." He clapped me on the shoulder and left, leaving me to my thoughts.

. . . . .

Day 9

The next morning I went to Elsa's study and found it abandoned. I asked Kai, one of the head servants, about it, and he informed me that the queen and the princess had gone horseback riding. When they finally returned Elsa went to her study, saying that there was a lot of work for her to do. I tried to get in, but she had left a guard at the door with orders that she not be disturbed. I did not see her the rest of the day until dinner, after which she went straight to her rooms.

. . . . .

The next day was spent hearing out her people's grievances and settling disputes, and I saw very little of her that day. The day after that was also a busy one, with Elsa's time split between her personal time with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf and her time acting as queen. I decided that if I was going to get her attention I was going to half to do something drastic. I searched the castle for hours until I finally found what I was looking for: the pantry.

Elsa and Anna's shared addiction to chocolate is no secret, and everyone always says that girls love it when guys get them chocolate. You see, Elsa's coronation party was actually supposed to last for several weeks. Celebrations of that sort usually do. So when I finally discovered where all the food was kept, I was met with three weeks' worth of sweets and delights, with the chocolate front and center. My plan was simple, it was reckless, but most importantly, it was going to be a blast.

. . . . .

Day 12

"Coming through!" I exclaimed, servants shrieking in terror and scattering before me. I laughed, my blood singing as adrenaline pumped through my body. "I am the chocolate king!" I shouted, pumping my fists in the air. The metal tray beneath me wobbled for a moment, threatening to send my under, but I soon regained my balance and continued through the hallways.

It was thrilling for me, but it must have truly been a sight to behold. I was flying through the air, the metal tray beneath me holding me aloft as I surfed on the roiling mass of three weeks' worth of melted chocolate. Using my powers I had melted the chocolate and gathered it together, grabbing a metal tray as I sent the flood going. Focused as I was at keeping the mass of melted chocolate together I had very little power left for balance, so there were several times that I nearly fell into the delicious flood.

As I sped through the corridors I saw Rapunzel and Eugene staring up at me in shock, Olaf gazing at the chocolate in wonder, and Sven racing after me, lapping up the chocolate left in my wake. Soon I neared the castle doors, which Anna and Elsa were just about to pass through, their walk through the city completed. "Heads up!" I shouted. They looked up, their mouths gaping open, as the flood of chocolate splatted out into the courtyard, covering the two women in chocolate as I tumbled to the ground with an equal about of chocolate covering me.

Elsa tried to glare at me, but her glare turned into a giggle, which soon turned into a laugh. Her sister joined her, and soon the two women were laying on the ground, sides bursting with laughter as they made chocolate angels. I stood up and offered my hand to help Elsa up, but when she grabbed my hand I slipped and fell back into the chocolate, the laughter growing more hysterical as I joined in. After several minutes the laughter finally died down, by which time the rest of the group was standing around us, staring at us like we were insane.

I stumbled to my feet, ready to tell everyone the hilarious tale, but I suddenly felt my legs grow week and my legs collapsed beneath me. "Too much magic," I muttered as I fell out of consciousness, the blackness consuming me.

. . . . .

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled." I looked around in confusion, groggily realizing that I was once again smothered in pillows and blankets. I guessed from the setting son that it was still the same day, unless of course I had slept for over twenty-four hours. I looked up to find a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring down at me, a small smile on a pair of perfect lips. "And a massive waste of perfectly good chocolate."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" I asked, chuckling weakly. "A real blast."

"It sure was," she replied, letting out a chuckle of her own. "I don't think I've seen that much chocolate in my life."

"Then you obviously haven't experienced Halloween," I responded. She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "It's a holiday where I come from," I told her. "It sort of branched off from All-Hallows Eve, but it's changed to the point where people mostly just dress up in costumes and get candy. It's really fun, especially if you've got a sweet tooth."

"I think I would like to experience Halloween," Elsa informed me. She looked over me for a moment, grinning as a thought entered her mind. "You know, when you are laying there in bed, I'm technically taller than you."

"I don't think it works that way," I laughed, sitting up. "Besides, there are very few people taller than me. My cousins are taller, but I don't think you want to meet them quite yet. They're practically giants."

"So back to your stunt," Elsa said after another questioning look. "Why did you do it?"

"I had to find some way to get your attention didn't I?" I asked her. "You were ignoring me, Princess. Rather pointedly in fact."

"You deserved it, barging into my study like that," Elsa stated. "That was very rude of you. And I am the **queen**, not a princess."

"So you are angry at me for giving you the push you needed to get out of your self-imposed exile?" I questioned. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"Good." With that she turned around and sauntered off, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

For a moment I sat there alone with my thoughts, then I sighed. "Face it John," I told myself. "You've been smitten. No turning back now."

. . . . .

Day 13

The next morning I was sitting on one of the many couches around the palace, reading a book of legends I had pilfered from the library. It was interesting to see how legends and myths were in a world that still had its magic. This place had so many wonders and I was just beginning to scratch the surface.

I was interrupted by the sound of heels clicking against wood and looked up to see Elsa striding over with a book of her own. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all," I replied, moving over to give her room. She sat down and began to read. For several hours we sat there together, just reading our books and enjoying each other's presence. After a while I began to get drowsy, and somewhere along the way I drifted off to sleep.

. . . . .

I woke up slowly, reluctantly leaving a very pleasant dream. When I did wake up I felt a weight on my left shoulder and looked down to see Elsa sleeping peacefully beside me, her head laying on my shoulder. Her face was perfect in every way, her relaxed face bearing the slightest of smiles, as if she was experiencing a particularly pleasant dream. Looking down at her then, I don't think I've ever been more in love then I was at that moment.

I smiled down at her and gently lifted her head from my shoulder, standing up and putting her head down on the couch. I turned around to see Eugene looking at me, waggling his eyebrows and grinning. "You two look pretty cozy," he told me.

"She fell asleep while reading," I explained. "Trust me, once she wakes up she will be just as hostile to me as ever."

"Sure she will," he replied with a grin. "But I didn't come over here just to poke fun at you and her majesty. You are mostly recovered, enough that you were able to pull that stunt with the chocolate. It was fun getting to know you John, but Rapunzel and I originally came here for our honeymoon. It's past time for us to return to Corona. We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"I understand," I told him. "I am glad that I got to know you, and while you may not have liked me at first, I think I can know call you friend."

"You overheard our conversation outside your room that first day, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Alright then," he sighed, clapping me on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow John."

. . . . .

Day 14

The next day Rapunzel and Eugene left for Corona. Anna and Kristoff gave them gifts to take home. Anna picked all of Rapunzel's presents, while Kristoff needed a little help from the rest of us to decide what to get Eugene. Rapunzel was given an easel with some of the finest canvas in Arendelle, along with various exotic paints and a new frying pan that I had enchanted to be both lighter and stronger than any other, allowing for optimum use in emergencies. Eugene got a spyglass and a change of clothing that I had enchanted that morning to blend into its surroundings, to aid in sneaking around. I'm sure he ended up getting into all sorts of trouble with that.

A small crowd gathered at the docks, comprised of the Arendelle royal family, myself, various servants, and some of the townspeople who had gotten to know the Coronian couple. They waved at us from the bow of the ship as it sailed away, and I decided that the occasion needed a little more festiveness. Pointing towards the sky, I let loose a volley of magical fireworks from my fingers, lighting the sky as my new friends left for home.

Once they were out of sight we left, my beautiful fireworks fading away into darkness. As we when through the gates I stumbled and Kristoff had to catch me, pulling me back to my feet. "I really need to stop showing off," I chuckled weakly. "I'm going to get myself killed." I stumbled the rest of the way to my room, Elsa and the rest of them supporting me. I soon fell asleep, not knowing that I had little more than a week left in this wonderful place.


	4. Week 3

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

The Lost Weeks

Week 3

Day 15

The next morning Elsa woke up to find a note on her dresser, written in simply yet elegant script. "Come to the dining hall as soon as you can, I have a surprise waiting there for you." The note wasn't signed, and she didn't recognize the handwriting. Despite this, or more accurately because of it, she knew exactly who had sent the letter. She knew Anna's handwriting instinctively, and Kristoff had terrible handwriting. Olaf didn't even know how to write, Sven wasn't physically or mentally capable of writing, and this wasn't the kind of note one of the servants would have left.

She looked around her, a prickling at the back of her neck telling her that she was being watched. She checked under the bed and in the wardrobe, searching the entirety of her rooms, but no one was there. Despite this, the feeling remained, telling her that someone was indeed watching just out of sight. She sighed and got dressed, the sensation leaving as she went behind a curtain and began to undress, returning once she exited her rooms fully dressed.

"Alright John," she muttered, striding quickly through the halls. "What are you up to this time?"

She slammed open the doors of the dining hall to find two long tables lining both side walls, covered with various fruits cut into bite-sized pieces. On the end of each table was a stack of what looked like thin wooden sticks, and each table also included three small fountains that flowed with some thick dark brown liquid. A familiar smell filled her nose, one that both amazed and confused her. "Chocolate?"

. . . . .

"Chocolate fountains," I replied, smiling as she spun around and looked confused as I wasn't behind her. "Look up," I suggested. She looked up and I grinned at her from my position standing on the ceiling. I dropped to the ground and laughed at the expression on her face. "Do you like it? I felt a little guilty about the chocolate fiasco, so with a little help from the servants I put this little treat together."

"What is it?" she questioned.

"It's a chocolate fountain," I replied, leading her over to the tables so that she could get a better look. "The constant motion keeps the chocolate from solidifying. Where I come from, we usually have them at parties. You grab one of these sticks," I took one to demonstrate, "and you spear a few pieces of fruit." I stabbed a couple of strawberries. "Then you dip them in the chocolate fountain," I let the strawberries stay under the flow of chocolaty goodness just long enough to be completely covered, "and you eat them." I bit into the strawberries, enjoying the mix of chocolate and fruit. "Come on, you've got to try it. It's amazing."

"How'd you get it to work?" she questioned. "What keeps the chocolate flowing?"

"Just a bit of magic mixed with some simple engineering. Nothing too advanced, but some of the terminology I would use hasn't really been invented here, like continuous circuits and wiring. Now come on, try some! Each fruit's unique flavor blends with the chocolate in interesting and delightful ways."

Just as Elsa began to test out the fruit/chocolate combination Kristoff came in, followed a minute later by Anna, both of them holding notes similar to Elsa's. I taught them both how to use the chocolate fountains and soon all of us were enjoying ourselves a little too much as we tried different fruit combinations and dripped chocolate all over the place. The celebration continued throughout the morning, climaxing as Kristoff and Sven each somehow ending up chugging one of the fountains, the rest of us cheering the pair on. By the time we were done the dining hall was full of fruit scraps, thin wooden sticks, and tiny puddles of spilled chocolate. I have to say that it was the most thoroughly enjoyable breakfast I have ever had.

. . . . .

Later that day I was lying in bed, thinking up more schemes and smiling at the fresh memories of the last one, when I heard a knock on my door.

"You are truly an enigma," Elsa told me, going to lean against the wall. "When you first showed up you acted like you believed it was your responsibility to defend us, even though you were new to this land. Then you barge into my study and, after some fairly embarrassing attempts at flirting, you try to console me about the words the demon spoke. Now you've been spending the majority of your time here in my castle playing around like a child, riding waves of chocolate and walking across the ceiling. And yet, at the same time, you manage to bring a smile to everyone's face and lighten their hearts with a kindness I have seen in very few individuals. Most strange of all is how cryptic you are whenever you mention your home, using strange words like circuits and elections."

"You really thought my flirting was embarrassing?"

"There you go again!" she exclaimed, barely holding back a laugh. "You are so much like a child at times that I wonder if you can think beyond your own entertainment, while at other times you seem to know secrets none of us understand and divulge wisdom far beyond your age or experience."

"Well Princess," I responded, grinning at how her brow furrowed at the nickname, "if you want the answer to that just look at yourself and your sister. You spent years in isolation, hiding from the world, and some days it seems like you will jump back into hiding at the slightest sound. Other days you laugh and play with Anna like the pair of you are still children. People are more complicated than they appear Princess. We all have our intricacies, our quirks, our oddities. We act differently in situations. You could almost say that everyone is really several different people all mashed into the same body."

"And there is the wisdom," she sighed. "One of these days I will figure you out, stranger John."

"I look forward to it," I replied, "and I hope to one day do the same with you."

. . . . .

Day 16

For my next trick I enlisted Kristoff's aid. I would have asked Olaf to help as well, but the snowman was terrible at keeping secrets, and at this point I was already beginning to find his personality irksome to say the least. Kristoff and I planned it together, but this was a much more mischievous trick than either the chocolate flood of the delicious chocolate fountains. This time we more most certainly going to get in trouble, but Kristoff was still more than willing to help with my prank.

. . . . .

Elsa and Anna were walking together through the castle, chatting and gossiping. It felt good to just be with her sister. They had spent too many years apart, and every moment they spent together was another moment they should have had as children. John's words the other day had been right. Sometimes that same dark cloud would fall upon her again and she felt like hiding herself away from the world. She couldn't let herself do that, for her sister and herself as well.

Then the conversation took an unexpected turn. "So," Anna asked with a small smile, "what do you think of John?"

"John?" Elsa replied, surprised at the change in topic. "He's not too terrible I suppose, even if he does act like a complete imbecile at times."

"Uh huh," Anna giggled. "You didn't seem to think that when the two of you were laughing together at that breakfast of his."

"You have got to be kidding me," Elsa groaned, turning around to glare at her sister. "Have you seen him? He is the most immature man I have ever met! It's like I'm dealing with a child sometimes!"

"Some might say that he has a boyish charm," Anna countered.

"Oh please! I am not at all interested in him."

"Sure you aren't," Anna agreed sarcastically. "Let's just make a list as to why that is a complete lie. He's young, he's handsome, he's funny, he has magic, just like you, and from what I've seen the two of you definitely have chemistry."

"As if." Elsa shrugged her shoulders then, considering it for a moment. "I guess he isn't terrible to look at. Those golden eyes of his certainly are interesting, and when he isn't acting like a five-year old he does seem to have somewhat intelligent thoughts… but there are so many secrets. What do we really know about him?"

"The mystery just adds to the allure," Anna replied. "Come on, admit it. You like him, don't you?"

"Well-" her reply was cut off as frigid water was dumped over the pair, completely drenching them. Elsa looked up to find Kristoff and I both on a balcony above them, holding large empty buckets and grinning. "John!"

. . . . .

Kristoff and I lugged the buckets over to the chosen spot, with him having a much easier time of it than I did. I guess all those years of lugging ice really helped his muscles. They certainly helped more than my years of reading, writing, and being able to rely on my magic whenever I had to do anything that took serious effort. Eventually Elsa and Anna arrived at the dump site, gossiping about something. I thought I heard my name once or twice, but other than that I couldn't tell what it was they were talking about. Once they were in perfect positon Kristoff and I dumped the icy contents of the buckets off the side of the balcony, eliciting shrieks from the women below.

"John!"

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Kristoff asked, looking at me.

"Oh yeah," I answered, grinning. "We should start running now." We turned and ran, but it was too late. We were quickly knocked off our feet by a snowbank that shot out of the air and buried us alive. The snow moved away from our faces, allowing us to see Elsa looking down at us contemptuously.

"Having fun?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Her raised eyebrow was met with my wide grin as I slowly wiggled my way out of the snow. "Loads."

. . . . .

Day 17

Elsa woke up with the feeling that something wasn't right. The sense of nausea deepened as she looked up at the ceiling. Something was **very** wrong with it. She rubbed her eyes, the view shocking her awake. What she had taken for the ceiling was actually the **floor**, her carpet and dressing room door visible from her location on the bed. But why was the floor _up_? She clutched the covers desperately as she felt gravity beginning to take hold of her again, drawing her down to the ground, which was suddenly _down_ once again. The bed did not move from its position on the ceiling, so she was forced to grab the bedpost to keep from falling.

The bed suddenly righted itself, somehow returning to its proper place on the floor without crushing her in the process. She heard giddy laughter and turned to see a flash of golden eyes vanishing from her doorway. _John._ He probably thought it was funny, nearly scaring her to death like that! She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, creating an icy dress with a wave of her hand. She stormed into the hallway, icy energy swirling around her. _Let's see how he likes being forced to hang from the ceiling!_

She stopped abruptly as she came across John's unconscious form slumped half-way onto one of the palace's many chairs. His head and arms were on the chair, while the rest of his body was sprawled across the ground. _He must have fallen unconscious from using too much magic again._ She looked down at the man, smiling at his peaceful expression. He looked even younger like this, the pain that she had seen hidden in his eyes gone. _What secrets do you hide, wonderful stranger?_

She smiled down at him and settled him into a more comfortable position on the chair. She turned to return to her rooms, taking one final glance back at the prankster. "I'll get you back tomorrow," she promised. "But for today you can rest."

. . . . .

Day 18

I was jogging through the halls the next morning, trying to regain some physical strength after my weeks spent doing little more than lying in bed. I was still confused about the previous day, wondering what had happened after I passed out. That day at dinner had been completely normal, with no mention of my prank with inverting gravity and sticking her bed on the ceiling. Had Elsa somehow not caught me? Or had she decided to let me off the hook?

The answer was neither. She had caught me, and my respite was only a temporary one. I was jogging past one of the balconies when there was an explosion of sound, an icy blast throwing me off my feet. I flew through the air for a moment, but ice quickly formed around me and before long I found myself hanging upside down, my head the only part of my body not encased in ice.

"Have fun with that," Elsa told me, walking out from the balcony. "You've had plenty of fun at my expense, now let's see how long it takes you to get out of there." She laughed at my predicament, sauntering away with a sly grin on her face.

"That settles it," I muttered when she was out of ear-shot. "I'm in love." Unfortunately for me, I was still a little low on magic from my stunt with gravity the previous day, so I wasn't getting down any time soon. The blood rushing to my head definitely wasn't the most pleasant experience, and neither was the cold. So, I used what little magic I had to generate a small field of heat. It didn't do much at first, but slowly and surely the heat grew until it began to slowly melt the ice, until I finally dropped to the ground about an hour later.

. . . . .

Day 19

"I would like to call a truce," I informed Elsa as I cornered her in the hallway.

"A truce?"

"I think we've both had enough of these pranks, Princess. They were definetly fun, but I fear I won't be able to survive another attempt. We can both act like civilized people, can we not?"

"Alright," she replied cautiously.

"How about a friendly competition instead? Something to test our minds and skill without straining me to the point of collapse. We could even get to know each other a little better."

"What is this friendly competition?" she inquired.

"Sculptures," I replied. "We determine which of us is more skilled when it comes to the finer details of our magic. We pick something to sculpt, and then we use our magic to create it with as much detail as possible."

"Alright," she responded. "Why don't we start with a castle?"

Author's Note: This is the last full chapter of the story. Now I will write a small epilogue, like I always do, and then the story will be over. The tale of the three and a half weeks I spent in Arendelle will have finally been told. I'm really glad I decided to finally write this story. It felt good to look back at those early days, when things were simpler, back when we didn't have to worry about living in different worlds and we could just enjoy playing each other, back before I had to deal with gods and ancient evils and the Void and Order and Chaos. I had a little help from Elsa for this chapter, as I thought it would be good to add some of her experiences to the tale. It was interesting to look at things from her perspective for once.


	5. Epilogue and Preview

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

The Lost Weeks

Epilogue

The rest of that week and the first three days of the next one passed by uneventfully, the two of us testing our skills against each other. We talked and got to know each other, though we steered clear of difficult topics for the most part. I don't remember much about our conversations, but I do remember the way it felt. I was completely enraptured, and she seemed to have actually began to enjoy my company. We talked, we laughed, and we stuffed chocolate in each other's faces. She soon stopped hating my nickname for her, even going so far as to smile when I used it. Nothing made my heart sing more than her smile, and that still hasn't changed. I hope it never will.

She was perfect. Beautiful, funny, clever, brilliant, strong-willed, and a million other things that compounded together in a combination that I simply couldn't resist. The most unbelievable thing about it all was that she might feel the same about me. There were several times in those last few days that we both ended up falling asleep on a couch together, resting our heads on each other's shoulders, and we spent much of our time together. However, it was not to last. The fourth and final week came, and the first three days of it passed without either of us having a clue as to what would happen. It was on that fourth and final day of the fourth and final week that I was forced to leave Arendelle with the belief I would never return.

SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS

If you have not yet read the stories that take place after this one chronologically, reading this area will reveal spoilers for the rest of the series.

Luckily for me, I did return. After many trials and pains, but I did return. Elsa is still the most perfect woman in the multiverse, and I still can't believe that this winter angel agreed to marry me. She is my world. Well, her and our children. Our twins, Zane and Alana, are the two most adorable babies in any world. I admit, it isn't perfect. I still have to split my time between this universe and theirs, a universe which I have come to think of as home, even more than this one. It is worth it though. Nothing makes me happier than my time with my family.

Things have been pretty quiet in the magical realms since the battle where I imprisoned the forces of Order and Chaos. The various pantheons seem to waiting, watching to see who will strike first. They now know I am a real threat, but they still aren't sure if they should confront me. A part of me wants them to. That part of me wants to go out and destroy every one of those creatures that call themselves gods. But another, somewhat stronger part of me just wants to live in peace. I've saved the universe enough times, killed enough gods. It's someone else's turn now.

I had thought that things would start to quiet down in the mortal realm as well, but that doesn't seem to be the case. It might be because of the continuing, if far less potent, battle between Order and Chaos, but I don't think so. We humans have been pushed and prodded by demons and monsters and false gods and ancient forces since we stepped foot on this earth, but do we really need their urging to do bad things? I've found that humans seem to be just fine at ruining things all on their own. Hopefully that means that we will be able to fix things on our own as well.

Unless something terrible and possibly apocalyptic happens, this will be the last of the stories I write here on this page. However, that doesn't mean I am done writing. Far from it. In fact, I have started work on a novel. I'm still only part-way through my first draft, but I have high hopes for this book. So because you all are the most wonderful readers, I have decided to give you a sneak peak. Here is the prelude to what I hope will become my first full-length novel, The Event.

**Prelude **

One week after the Event

Birmingham Alabama USA

It was eight o'clock at night, the sun just finishing its trip past the horizon, a time when many children were just beginning to head for bed, and a lone young man drove down the road, tears in his eyes and a can of beer in his hand. Country music blared loudly from the radio of his shiny new pickup truck, his eyes dull, the vehicle weaving precariously across the asphalt.

_"__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh… maybe next time he'll think… before he cheats."_

"Ha!" the young man laughed, sloshing his beer can in the general direction of the radio. "As if guys are the only ones who can cheat! Ha!" He broke into sobs then, holding the steering wheel with the same hand as the beer can as he wiped his eyes quickly. "H-how could s-she do that?" he slurred, looking at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. "How could she do that to me?"

He continued to drive, not noticing as the light in at the distant intersection turned red. Oblivious, he headed straight towards the intersection on 2nd and Main.

. . . . .

On a different street, a very different vehicle made its hurried way home. "Mom!" one of the children in the back of the red minivan cried. "When are we getting home?"

"We'll be there soon honey!" the mother called back, making sure to watch the road ahead of her. "It's only five minutes away!" She did her best to quite the children's cries, but her main focus was on the road. It was already dark out, and she didn't want to miss something in the blackness. She continued to drive down 2nd street, the light at the intersection with Main turning green ahead of her.

. . . . .

Neither driver saw it coming. The drunken driver of the pickup truck looked up, swerving too late as his truck slammed into the side of the minivan, windows shattering, metal twisting and bending as the truck's momentum sent both vehicles off the road and into the side of a nearby building.

"Help!" came the urgent cries of the mother, unable to escape, one side of her van crushed by the truck, the other pinned against the side of the building. Less coherent cries came from the children, though one of them, the littlest one, barely two years old, was frighteningly silent.

People began to gather around, some pedestrians, some fellow drivers leaving their cars, others coming from the nearby buildings. 911 calls were made and cell phones were out, photos and videos being taken of the scene. The woman continued to scream for help, but there was no sign of the police or an ambulance, and none of the bystanders seemed willing to help.

One member of the crowd, however, was different. He didn't look like much. Nothing more than sixteen year-old African American boy of average build and less than average intelligence who lived in a nearby apartment building with his single mother. He looked around him, the cries of the woman and her children pulling at his heartstrings. Pulling his hood up to hide his face he ran forward, stopping before the two crushed vehicles. The driver of the pickup was unconscious, a gash on his forehead from where it had hit the steering wheel.

Taking several deep breaths, the young man grabbed the bottom of the truck right next to the front wheel, and lifted. Gasps of shock spread throughout the watching crowd as the boy lifted the front of the truck above his head and dragged the broken vehicle away from the child-filled van. Setting the truck down, he then turned to the ruined doors of the minivan and tore them off, tossing them into the distance. He then took the shocked mother and her children one by one, carefully carrying them away from the wreckage.

Last he took out the two year old, a little girl. She wasn't breathing. He set her on the ground and gently began to give her CPR, until after several stress filled minutes, just as the wailing of the ambulance's sirens came within earshot, the toddler took a deep breath, opened her little eyes, and began to cry. The mother took the little one in her arms and the crowd cheered exuberantly. The young man turned away, and before the woman could open her mouth to give her thanks he leaped away, rocketing into the sky before vanishing behind a nearby building.

Author's Note: Oh, and I almost forgot something. Elsa wanted me to tell you all hello, and that she wishes you all the best of luck and the happiest of days. Also, Marshmallow, the giant snow monster who also happens to be the dean at our magical academy, gives you all a big thumbs up. The rest of the gang over in Arendelle also wishes you the best. I also created a Facebook page if anyone wants to go over there and give it a like.


	6. The Story is Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

- The Lost Weeks

s/10620110/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen-The-Lost-Weeks

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War

25. Ravages of War

s/10487273/1/Adventures-of-John-Ravages-of-War


End file.
